UN JUEGUITO
by Sgta. Pepper
Summary: ¿cual es una razón suficiente para que Snape abandone una clase? de todas las cosas que se pueden hacer en una hora ¿por que un juego estúpido? ¡Dejen review!


Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí son míos, excepto la recepcionista.

_Aclaración:_ En este fic Dumbledore no está muerto... eso es todo

**UN JUEGUITO**

La madre de Severus Snape siempre ha sido muy celosa con respecto a su hijo... alguien tan apuesto y simpático como él seguramente tenía a muchas mujeres tras sus huesos. Desde hace tiempo la señora Snape sospechaba que había una suripanta rondando a su hijo. Todavía recordaba a ese par de mujerzuelas que lo fueron a ver en una ocasión; una era Narcisa, que le enviaba recaditos de amor cuando estaban en la escuela; la otra era Bellatrix, que solía hurtar los calzoncillos de Severus... Menos mal que no llegó la chica Evans, ella era la peor. En esa ocasión Severus la había empujado hacia el armario y había cerrado la puerta con seguro, como siempre que recibía alguna visita, de no hacerlo su madre las hubiera matado.

La mamá de Severus SIEMPRE ha vivido con el, se encontraba en el baño de la planta de arriba de la casa, haciendo tranquilamente lo que se hace en ese lugar (lo dejo a tu imaginación), cuando sonó el teléfono. Decidió que era mejor que la contestadora tomara la llamada:

Hola, llamas a la casa de Severus Snape. 

_Deja tu mensaje después del tono..._

**¡BIP!**

_-¿Severus? Yo.. necesito hablar contigo. Después de todo lo del otro día... tú sabes...-_Era la voz de una mujer.

-¡ZORRAAAA!-la madre de Snape salió corriendo del baño, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de subirse los calzones, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían, pero...-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

0o0o0o0o0o0

En las mazmorras se desarrollaba la primera de las dos horas de pociones, las instrucciones se encontraban en el pizarrón y hacía un calor que desconcentraba a todos, ni siquiera Hermione hacía la poción como era debido. De repente se escuchó en el techo como alguien corría y luego bajaba las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. La puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe y Dumbledore gritó jadeante a Snape:

-¡SEVERUS... TU MADRE... SE CAYÓ DE LAS ESCALERAS DE TU CASA Y ESTÁ EN UN HOSPITAL MUGGLE...! ¡¡VEN CONMIGO!!

-¡MAMI!-Severus salió corriendo del aula

-¡Vayan todos a la sala de estudio y esperen a que comience su próxima clase!-les dijo Dumbledore antes de salir.

-¡Vaya! Con que Snape sí tiene madre-dijo Ron pensativo cuando Snape se fue- ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estudio Hagrid los estaba esperando

-Bien, chicos, como el profesor Snape es el que usualmente se ocupa de esta sala, el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que los cuidara-les dijo Hagrid muy serio- pero está a punto de comenzar mi novela muggle y los tengo que dejar... así que... hagan un dibujo de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones- y salió rápidamente del salón.

-¿Vas a hacer el dibujo?-le dijo Ron a Hermione- No creo que lo revise

-Mm... Puede que tengas razón, además, tengo que hacer otras tareas

-¿Tú que opinas Harry?-Ron se sorprendió al ver que Harry ya había comenzado su dibujo-Harry... ¿ese eres tu? ¿cuando fuiste a la playa?

-¿Eh?... yo...-Harry tapó su dibujo rápidamente mientras se ponía rojo

-OK...eh... Juguemos a algo...-sugirió Ron.

-Tengo una idea-Hermione tomó el pergamino de Harry, lo partió en tres pedazos (Harry dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima) y le dio una parte a sus amigos-Es un juego muy simple que aprendí cuando estaba en mi escuela muggle. Primero escriban: yo soy, y escriban el nombre de alguien que les caiga mal. Luego doblen la parte por la que escribieron y pasen su trozo de pergamino al de al lado.

Hemione pasó su papel a Harry, Harry a Ron y Ron a Hermione.

-WOW ¡que bien dibujas Harry!-dijo Ron impresionado-esta chica te quedó muy buena

Harry le intentó quitar el papel

-¡¡RON!!-Hermione lo vio con furia

-Calma, Hermione. Es sólo Ginn... ¡¡HIJO DE #$·$!!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Severus y Dumbledore aparecieron en el hospital y mientras Dumbledore iba a coquetear con lindas ancianitas Severus corrió a la recepción.

-¡¿Dónde está mi madre?!-le preguntó Snape a la encargada de la recepción.

-Eh...-la señorita se le quedó viendo a su ropa muy extrañada pero, cuando vio la cara enfurecida de Severus, volvió en sí-¿cuál es el nombre de su madre?

-Snape

-¿Snape qué?

-¿Qué de qué?

-¿Cuál es el primer nombre de su madre? Tenemos a más de 20 mujeres de nombre Snape.

-¡¿MÁS DE 20?!

-Sí

-No sabía que existieran otras personas de nombre Snape

-Se aprenden cosas nuevas todos los días

-Cierto

-¿Y?

-Y... ¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el nombre de su madre?

-... ¿Mamá?

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ahora escriban: voy a, y escriban cualquier situación o lugar...-les siguió explicando Hermione

-¿Cualquier situación?-preguntó Ron

-Cualquiera

-Genial-Ron sonrió con maldad y escribió rápidamente en el pergamino

-...OK... Ahora vuelvan a doblar el papel, pásenlo al de al lado y pongan: me encontré con, y anoten el nombre de cualquier otra persona que les caiga mal.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La señorita decidió llevar a Severus a ver a todas las señoras Snape para encontrar a su madre

-¿Es esa su madre?

-No

-¿Es esa su madre?

-No

-¿Es esa su madre?

-¡Ese es un anciano!

-Se parecen

-...-Snape se estaba desesperando, la recepcionista parecía ser excesivamente estúpida

-¿Severus, cariño?-lo llamaron desde el final del pasillo

-¿Mami?

Severus corrió rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz

0o0o0o0o0o0

-...luego: me dijo, escriben que dijo; doblan y pasan el papel al de al lado

-Ajá

-Luego: cómo reaccioné, escriben la reacción y doblan y pasan el papel

-Ajá

-luego: le dije, escriben lo que dijeron y doblan y pasan el papel.

-Ajá

-Ahora extiendan el papel y lean en voz alta lo que dice. ¡Yo primero!...

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Hijo, en este hospital de cuarta me dan puras porquerías de comer! ¡Ni siquiera sé que me dan!

-¡Oiga!- le reclamó la recepcionista muy enfadada- yo hago la comida

-¿Que hace usted todavía aquí?- le preguntó Severus sorprendido

-Aquí trabajo

-Oh...- Severus controló sus ganas de abofetearla- Bien... ya que está aquí, y en vista de que prepara la comida de este lugar, ¿qué es lo que le da a mi madre de comer?

-¿Que no es obvio?-le preguntó como si hablara con un idiota-¡Su sabor es inconfundible!

-¡Sabe a patas!-gritó la señora Snape

-No, no es obvio. ¿Qué es?

-Adivine. Pruébelo-y le acercó una cucharada de la horrible comida

Severus se alejó de la recepcionista, pero su madre lo empujó hacia ella para que lo comiera.

-No seas coyón. Papá Snape estaría muy decepcionado

Pensando en papá Snape, Severús tomó fuerza y comió de la cuchara

-Son pepitas

-Noo. Intente de nuevo

-Son hierbas

-No. Le queda una oportunidad o su madre muere.

-¡HIJO CONTESTA!

-¡Esto no es un concurso! Me rindo, ¿que es?

-¡ARGGGG! ¡ME MUERO!-gritó su madre con desesperación

-Madre, contrólate...-volteando a la recepcionista- dígame que demonios es

-Son gasparitos-dijo triunfante

-... ¿?

-Ahh... ¡gasparitos! Sí, muy cierto- dijo la señora Snape mientras comía sus gasparitos

-¿que son los gasparitos?

-¡Pues colorines!- dijeron al unísono su madre y la recepcionista

-...¿?

-¡Y están bañados en salsa de tepejilote!-dijo la recepcionista

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Yo soy Draco Malfoy_

_Voy a espiar a Hagrid bañándose _

_Me encontré con Dumbledore_

_Me dijo: mata a Hagrid_

_Me dió hambre_

Le dije: Ráscame la espalda 

-... Harry, te va.

-A ver...

_Yo soy la mamá de Snape_

_Voy a quitarme las pulgas_

_Me encontré con mi amante_

_Me dijo: pásame el corta callos_

_Me saqué los mocos_

Le dije: Hagrid es sexy 

-Me va- dijo Ron

_Yo soy Lavender Brown_

_Voy a comer_

_Me encontré con Dobby_

_Me dijo: mi cabello me hace ver sexy_

_Escupí en su pie_

_Le dije: cómete mis calzones_

-Bien... esto fue estúpido- dijo Ron mientras tomaba los tres papeles para comparar letras- Hermione...

-¿Que?

-¿Tienes algo con Hagrid?

-No

-Lo de sexy...

-Eh... era para motivos del juego... je-sonrió nerviosa mientras tomaba los papeles-¡Hey! ¿A quién le cae mal Dobby?-les gritó enojada

-¿A quién le cae mal Hagrid?

-¿A quién le cae mal Dumbledore?

-... ... ...

Miraron el reloj del aula y vieron que ya casi era su próxima clase

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Harry

-Vámonos-le respondieron los otros dos olvidándose de los papeles

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras Severus observaba a su madre comer gasparitos llegó Tonks muy agitada a la habitación

-¡Severus, al fin te encuentro! No hay recepcionista y te tuve que buscar por todo el hospital

-¡Cierto! Sabía que había algo que debía hacer-dijo la recepcionista, que había pasado todo ese tiempo en la habitación-Bueno... ya me voy-dijo feliz

-¿Te cuento un secreto? Acabo de ver a Dumbledore coqueteando con unas viejitas-le susurró Tonks en tono asombrado

La señora Snape dejó su comida y la volteó a ver. Esa voz...

-Nimphadora, ¿qué haces aquí?

-¿No recibiste mi mensaje? Te llamé el otro día para... bueno, por lo de... tú sabes...

-Ah... eso-la volteó a ver resentido

La mamá de Snape dejó caer su cuchara

-Ya sabes, Severus, fue... cosa del momento, a veces... no me puedo controlar

-No sé si esté listo para hablar contigo-dijo en tono grave desviando la mirada- Fuiste muy atrevida

La señora Snape sintió como le faltaba el aliento

-Severus, yo...

-¡ZORRAAAAAAA!- La mamá de Snape no la dejó terminar su frase. Dió un impresionante salto hacia Tonks asfixiándola y azotando su cabeza contra el suelo

-Madre, eh... basta-dijo Severus rascando su cabeza

-¡MALDITA HIJA DE ·$/·&(/ MÁS TE VALE QUE NO TE ACERQUES A MI HIJO $()·!·#¬#.

Lupin entró alegremente a la habitación

-Tonks, la recepcionista me dijo que... ¡¿QUE LE HACE ESA ANCIANA A TONKS?!

-Hice todo lo que pude para detenerlas-dijo Snape sentado en la cama comiendo lo que quedaba de los gasparitos de su madre.

Remus intentó separarlas, pero comenzó a ser golpeado por la señora. Ni Tonks ni él podían hacer algo contra la descomunal fuerza de la viejecita.

-¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO MUGROSO INDIGENTE!-gritó la señora Snape a Lupin

-¡NO LE DIGA ASÍ, ANCIANA!-Tonks tomó fuerzas, sacó a Remus de la pelea y se alejó con la señora a discutir a otro lado

-_¡PELEA, PELEA!-_se oyó afuera, Severus reconoció la voz de la recepcionista

-... y ¿que me quería decir Tonks?- le preguntó Snape a Lupin

-¿Eh?...-Remus tocó su adolorida cabeza- ¡Ah, sí!, se quería disculpar por burlarse de tu voz en la fiesta de karaoke de la Orden

-Hm... lo supuse, pero no obtendrá mi perdón tan fácil

-Creo que tu mamá malinterpretó las cosas un poco

-... Tal vez-se quedó pensativo-¿quieres gasparitos? Están bañados en salsa de tepejilote

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Los tres idiotas responsables de estos papeles la pagarán caro!-Les gritó Snape la mañana siguiente después de haber leído los papeles al grupo-¡50 puntos menos a todos, menos Slytherin!

-¡Bien dicho, hijo! ¡Cuélgalos de los pulgares!-le gritó su madre desde el otro lado del salón con alegría y orgullo

Todos lo niños salieron del salón enojados por la baja de puntos. Draco estaba preocupado: alguien sabía que espiaba a Hagrid mientras se bañaba.

Una vez que todos los niños salieron del salón, Severus de acercó a su madre.

-¡Oh, hijo, estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Eres un buen hombre y necesitas a una buena mujer

¿que tal si invitas a salir a esa linda recepcionista del hospital? ¡Sería un cita doble!

-¿Doble?

-¡Sí! Tu, ella, Albus y yo. Quién sabe, tal vez algún día termines llamándolo "papi"-la señora Snape rió pícaramente

-Pero... ¿que hay de papá Snape?

-¡Bah, olvídate de ese viejo roñoso...!

-¡Y piensa un poco más en mi!- dijo Albus, que llegó de repente. Y, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Severus, dijo:-...hijo- y lo besó en la frente

-¡¡¡¡AAAARRRGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!

FIN 

Gracias a los que lo leyeron. Agradezco especialmente a athen-maiden y a Yoshiki-kun por ser las únicas que me dejaron un review en mi otra historia 

¡¡Dejen reviews!!


End file.
